1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "TEXTILES, CLOTH FINISHING" and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to a "REMOVABLE CLAMP ASSEMBLY" for the ends of an elastomer sleeve portion of a spreader roller.
2. Description of the related art
Expanding devices for webs of traveling material are well known. One example of such an expanding device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,565, which was granted to the present inventor on Sep. 5, 1989. In that cited prior art, a spreader roller using a resilient sleeve member is rotated about a fixed shaft. The resilient sleeve member is expanded and contracted as it is rotated through 360 degrees of rotation. The expansion and contraction is adjustable and usually controlled by a pair of bearing blocks which are pivotally carried by the fixed shaft. The roller disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,565 has been successfully used in the finishing of traveling webs of material.
However due to its construction, the spreader roller disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,565 has required that the entire roller assembly be returned to the factory for replacement of a worn resilient sleeve member. It certainly can be recognized that this would possibly place a hardship on the operators of the web handling equipment.
It has been determined that there is a need to reduce the down time associated with the repair of a spreader roller. It has been determined that an apparatus which will allow the resilient sleeve member to be replaced at the work site will fill that need.
The present invention allows a technician, in the field, to replace the resilient sleeve member when necessary. This present invention only requires the use of ordinary tools for installation and removal of the clamp assembly.